


Camping Trip

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: MOSSverse [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Camping, Consensual Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Outdoor Sex, Psychic Bond, Rough Oral Sex, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Ulaz didn’t understand why poets of ancient time would describe the sight of sunrise as something heavenly, like there was something spiritualistic about it. It was only a natural thing, after all. Planets rotated on their axis, making the illusion of the sun rising and setting. Perhaps this clinical view of his was caused by years living inside the Blade of Marmora headquarters, where his circadian rhythm was not dictated by the rising and setting sun.But when he saw a speck of sunlight falling to the side of Thace’s face, it all became clear.





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



Thace had fallen asleep, but Ulaz was still wide awake.

 

The rain had stopped a while ago, bringing fresh air to the meadow they were currently camping at. From their spot under the tree, he could see the sun was only beginning to rise in Planet Mylta, painting the sky light pink and purple. 

 

Ulaz didn’t understand why poets of ancient time would describe the sight of sunrise as something heavenly, like there was something spiritualistic about it. It was only a natural thing, after all. Planets rotated on their axis, making the illusion of the sun rising and setting. Perhaps this clinical view of his was caused by years living inside the Blade of Marmora headquarters, where his circadian rhythm was not dictated by the rising and setting sun.

 

But when he saw a speck of sunlight falling to the side of Thace’s face, it all became clear. 

 

Thace looked so peaceful in his sleep. Illuminated by the soft morning sun, there was no other word that Ulaz would use to describe him aside from  _ heavenly _ . His naked body was sculpted by years of harsh training, both as a Blade and as an Empire soldier; scars crisscrossing his skin like letters that told the story of his life. A perfect example of a Galran warrior— tough and unyielding.

 

This was a man that Ulaz would surrender his life for, a man that he would build shrine and worship piously in soft intimate acts.

 

Gently, so he wouldn’t disturb Thace’s sleep, Ulaz pressed a light kiss to the point where Thace’s sagittal crest disappeared into the thick rough fur on the top of his head. Still, Thace stirred, eyes open in a slit, revealing a pair of golden suns.

 

“You still awake?” Thace slurred out.

 

“How am I supposed to fall asleep”, Ulaz whispered. “If there’s a man this beautiful sleeping next to me?”

 

The reaction was immediate. Blush crept up Thace’s face, dark purple, and his lips formed a cute pout that Ulaz couldn’t resist not to kiss.

 

Thace returned the kiss with the same eagerness, hand cupping the back of Ulaz’ head, pulling him down. Thace’s other hand slid down the length of his back, claws scratching at the protruding spine deliciously. 

 

Ulaz hissed— no longer able to resist the temptation that Thace’s body had offered, and began to coax his length out of its sheathe Slick dribbled down his hand from the slit, leftover from their previous lovemaking, and Thace let out a loud moan as his legs spread apart.

 

Their kiss broken, Ulaz began to nip along Thace’s jaw and neck, biting the skin hard enough to leave marks. His hand was still working on Thace’s slit, only to pause when he felt Thace’s length began to slither out of its sheath, circling his wrist.

 

Thace’s length was shorter than Ulaz, but thicker. The ridges were even more prominent when aroused, the bumps on its sides thick with blood. The tip was already leaking and Ulaz bent slightly so he could lick it, drawing out a breathless moan from Thace.

 

Carefully unhinged his jaw with a pop, Ulaz guided Thace’s length into his mouth and Thace practically  _ howled _ . The length slid down his throat in one single thrust, the ridges and bumps rubbing deliciously against the soft lining of his esophagus. Ulaz barely could hold his own moan too and it came out muffled.

 

Ulaz was grateful when Thace pulled out his length, allowing him to suck in a gulp of sweet, sweet air. But, before he was ready to go again, Thace plunged his length back in, his hand already moved to hold Ulaz’ head down as he fucked his throat mercilessly. When Thace’s knot began to swell, it made Ulaz almost glad that he had unhinged his jaw earlier.

 

It was  _ huge _ , the knot was. It filled Ulaz’ mouth entirely, forcing him to breathe through his nose. Even so, breathing was still hard and Ulaz absolutely  _ loved _ it. He loved it when Thace claimed him with abandon, too blinded by his own pleasure. It made Ulaz felt incredibly  _ powerful _ to reduce Thace, calm and collected he usually was, into a mindless beast.

 

Not completely mindless, as Ulaz found out soon. When Thace came in thick spurts, his other hand  _ squeezed _ at Ulaz’ trachea, cutting off his breathing completely and forcing him to swallow. Ulaz came untouched soon after.

 

Just as his vision began to blacken around the edges, the knot deflated and Thace pulled out. Using his incredible strength, he hauled Ulaz up to lie to his side, Ulaz’ head against his chest. The position felt awkward, due to their height difference, but Ulaz loved being small.

 

Thace poured every bit of warmth and comfort into the bond, deep purr reverberating through his chest. Ulaz let his eyes falling shut, enjoying the afterglow with his mate’s scent completely surrounding him, marking him, and he began to purr too.

 

“I can’t believe you need to be fucked senseless to sleep”, Thace chuckled. “I have to remember it next time when you refuse to sleep because you have too many work to do.”

 

Ulaz bit Thace’s chest, causing him to yelp.

 

“Nippy”, Thace pouted, and it was the absolute cutest thing possible, in Ulaz’ opinion. “Your jaw still sore?”

 

Ulaz tested his jaw. He just put it back in and it still felt slightly uncomfortable. He nodded and signed to Thace not to be worried about it.

 

“Of course I’m going to be worried”, Thace snorted. “With your impulses, it’s hard not to.”

 

Ulaz bit him again.

 

“Okay, okay! Stars, just go to sleep already. I want to show you something when it’s dark out.”

 

Ulaz obeyed.

 

—

 

Once the sun set, Thace took Ulaz’ hand in his and pulled him into the forest, still naked and only armed with their blades. A perk of being in uninhabited planet— no one would yell at their current state of undress.

 

They tread carefully. The forest floor held so many sharp surface, after all, even though the ones covered by soft plush of moss and fallen leaves. Still, Ulaz thought it felt oddly good to let the pad of his feet touch the soil, as if it awakened something primal inside him that made him feel like he  _ had _ to sprint on all four, like the ancient Galran ancestors used to do.

 

As they reached deeper into the forest, the view became even more wondrous. Ulaz had never seen so many colors in one place before, nor he smelled so many fragrances in one place. It felt like his senses were overloading with multiple stimuli all at once.

 

In the dark, technicolor foliage were all aglow around them as they cut through the shrubberies. The smell of various flora seemed to mix pleasantly with wet soil and decaying leaves, creating a mismatched harmony. The vines draping from thick, moss-covered trees seemed to sway slowly in the cool night breeze, creating never ending soft rustling that sounded like a thousand forest spirits whispering. 

 

Perhaps there  _ were _ spirits in this forest, having abandoned for so long. Anything seemed possible in a place this mystical.

 

The whispering of the foliage soon began to be overcame by loud rumbling water and the air seemed to be wetter. It seemed that Thace was taking him to the water. His guess was correct— when Thace opened the path, the sight was revealed: a group of tiered waterfalls, with small pools filled with water plants.

 

It was so  _ beautiful _ , that Ulaz couldn’t even form words.

 

The water too felt  _ heavenly _ after the long trek through the forest, pleasantly cold but not cold enough to cause hypothermia. And the water plants seemed to give pleasant aroma to the water.

 

“What do you think?” Thace asked as he sat on Ulaz’ lap, ears perking up, and Ulaz felt…  _ touched _ .

 

Thace did this— his mate wanted to surprise him, even though they both knew that nature were just  _ not _ Ulaz’ thing. However, after all he’d seen and experienced, Ulaz couldn’t help but begin to feel a certain fondness about this camping trip.

 

Perhaps it was because Thace was here with him— he was  _ sure _ that if he was with somebody else, he wouldn’t be having as much fun.

 

Ulaz pressed his forehead to Thace’s, letting gratitude to flow through their bond.

 

“I think it’s very lovely”, he whispered. “Thank you for taking me here.”

 

In lieu of answering, Thace surged in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> pssst, go check [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
